The Orb of Mist
by Okami-Chan5
Summary: The Black sisters Isen and Chloe meet new friends at their first year of Hogwarts, until mysterious dissappearings relate to an allpowerful object called the Orb of Mist. Can Isen and Chloe save the students before it is too late?


The Black Sisters in:  
The Orb Of Mist  
Chapter one: The Beginning  
By: Okami-chan5  
  
(A/n: Hello and welcome to my first Harry Potter story. This story doesn't revolve around Harry, however, but the Black sister Isen and Chloe. This is back before Harry even knew about Hogwarts, and was still having dreams of flying motorcycles.)  
  
Twelve years previous. . . "Demeter!" Sirius exclaimed as he rushed into the hospital room, after being forced to stay outside. His wife, Demeter, had beautiful red hair and fiery green eyes. She had just given birth to her two un-identical twins. She was slowly starting to die. Sirius was a handsome man with short black shaggy hair and gray eyes. Demeter looked up at him the most happy, yet sad face anyone could see. "Name the black haired one Isen, and the red haired one Chloe. Please take care of them." tears started to form in Sirius's eyes as he slowly watched his wife pass away. "Okay, just don't go!" "Sirius, please tell Lily and James hello for me," Demeter slowly started to close her eyes, and Sirius gave her one last kiss on the forehead. Sirius picked up his two daughters and did exactly as his wife had requested. Isen and Chloe looked up feebly at him and started to smile. Sirius held them close and prayed that his wife could rest in peace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Isen and Chloe were left by themselves, shortly after they had turned five years old. Their own father had been convicted of murder he did not commit. So in their father's absence, they were free to make pranks and mess around. They soon became the best pranksters around, excluding the rumored Weasley twins they were so fond of meeting. "Hey Isen! We've been making this stew forever, now I think it is ready, wanna' try it?" Chloe called. Isen hurried over and took a flask full of the "stew" out of the cauldron. "Yeah. it is called Animagus potion, and it HAS been simmering for five years, now we can drink it up! Now it says to think up of your favorite animal right when the potion touches your lips. Ready?" Isen thought hard of her favorite animal, the timber wolf. Long years she had watched this beautiful animal walk around their godforsaken cave. The potion tasted horrible at first, then, suddenly, Isen felt a whole new feeling, like she was flying. She then felt two wolf ears pop out of her head, and a little tail. New senses started to melt inside her brain, and reawaken new thought. When Isen shook herself back to reality, she saw her sister had red fox ears and a fox -tail added. Isen went up to her and started to pull on it, but Chloe very quickly adapted the fox's nature, and became very, very, VERY hyper. Isen would watch her zoom around the room, and bounce off of the walls. Isen had a new sense of order and majesty, and did not care to join her. While Chloe was jumping around the room, she had accidentally sent two flasks of the Animagus potion hurtling over the side of the cave into the town of Hogsmaede. Two red haired boys, identical in every way saw the two flasks tumbled down right next to them. Astounded, they pocketed the flasks and looked up to see where it came from. They saw a long black haired girl running down the hillside at incredible speed. "Wait that's ours!" "Fred, George, get over here, now!" said a red haired plump woman. "Coming mom. Can we go to Zonkos? Plllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeee?" they asked in unison and turned their gaze to returning to the city. "Absolutely not! Now come along!" and the Weasley twin were shuffled out of Isen's gaze. Isen stopped at the edge of the hill. What would happen to them when they awoke with animal ears and a tail? 'Maybe the ear tail thingy was just a side affect.' Isen thought dully. Years of hunger and starvation would soon find the two black sisters. All they really wanted was to be with their father again. Isen found it hard to live with her overly hyper sister for another six years. Soon enough Isen was a female image of her father. Long shabby hair and gray eyes, she also grew his sense of adventure and attitude. Chloe however, looked like their mom, red hair and green eyes. She had an "all-or-nothing" attitude and was very loyal, along with very hyper. They both were very lonely and they both were very hungry.  
* * * *  
  
"Hey Isen wake up! Isen?! ISEN!!" "Mrph, mmm, what is it Chloe?" "They are here! They're here!" "What are here?" "OUR HOGWARTS ENVELOPES!!!" Isen suddenly sprung out of bed and seized her own envelope. It said the following: Dear Ms. Isen Black, Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The following things below are needed for you to be able to attend. School starts September 2, and you will have to attend to platform 9 ¾ to arrive. A wand A standard sized cauldron Robes of all black A collapsible telescope **Optional: A pet either a frog, cat or an owl  
  
Attached is a list of books you will also need to buy, class sets are NOT avaliable.  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress " Wow, we need a lot of books, don't we Isen?" "You know where we're going to get all this stuff, right?" "Yeeaaaa-no," Chloe finished somewhat lamely. "We gotta go, to Diagon Alley."  
  
(A/n: there you go, hope you enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW!!! No one ever reviews me, and I really don't know why. Oh well. See ya next chapter! -Okami-chan5) 


End file.
